


Where Are The Cups?

by Wellthisdidntgotoplan



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Corbin Is Wearing A Crown, Friends With Benefits, I Can't End Fics, M/M, Oh And They Were Roommates, Only They're Not Really Friends, handjobs, only they don't, they hate each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wellthisdidntgotoplan/pseuds/Wellthisdidntgotoplan
Summary: Roman hates Corbin. He does. Roman having sex with him in a pantry means nothing.
Relationships: Baron Corbin/Roman Reigns
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Where Are The Cups?

Roman’s never hated anyone as much as he’s hated Baron Corbin. He means that from the bottom of his heart. No one has never struck a nerve inside him quite like Corbin. From their first interaction, Roman had hated Corbin. Someone with as stupid of a name like Baron deserved to be hated, Roman thought. It had been the biggest disappointment when Roman turned up to his fraternity only to find Corbin as his roommate. Roman had also been concerned his roommate would be the worst, but Corbin was the actual worst. Like the _actual_ worst. Roman couldn’t believe how annoying and rude he was.

“Baron Corbin is the name, fucking is the game.” Were the first words Corbin ever said to Roman, the following words were, “I prefer King Corbin though, I’ve got those kingly vibes, feel free to bow down anytime.”

Roman resisted every urge to punch him in the balls. He was so proud of himself, he couldn’t be smacking his roommate within the first ten minutes, that would be bad. In retrospect, he really wished he had because then, maybe, Corbin would leave him alone and that maybe, just maybe, he wouldn’t be in the position he was now. 

Roman likes to think that he doesn’t make bad decisions. That he’s smart enough to think clearly, but then even he stumbles. A better description would be Roman tripping and rolling face first down a mountain. That’s the only way to describe it, otherwise it just doesn’t make sense because it doesn’t.

It starts at a party, it’s full of people. People that Roman could spend his time with, yet he found himself in the pantry with Corbin looking for more solo cups. Some ass a jumped off something and landed on the table full of solo cups. Randy, their president, had sent Roman and Corbin off to get more because he was too busy arm-wrestling Drew to care. Which was fine, Roman and Corbin didn’t have to say anything to each other, only of course, Corbin was annoying as hell and had to talk.

“Do you like my crown?” Corbin asked smug, he was obviously proud of himself, that he had somehow managed to find a crown somewhere.

Roman rolled his eyes, “Bro, you know you’re not actually a king, right?”

“You’re always trying to ruin my fun. It’s rude.”

“You’re annoying, _Baron_.”

Watching Corbin flush bright red and frown is always fun. Way more fun than Roman would care to admit.

Corbin shoves him in retaliation. Which is so typical Corbin, can’t think of anything to say so he resorts to violence. It isn’t a hard shove. They’re both on the football team (Roman really can’t escape him), so he knows if Corbin wanted to, Roman would be on his ass right now. He pushes Corbin back, before turning back towards the shelf, trying to do the job they were sent to do. The quicker he does it, the quicker he can flee from Corbin. Only, Corbin crowds up behind him, pressing his lips against Roman’s neck softly, barely touching, but enough for Roman’s eyes to flutter shut.

Then he’s pushing Corbin away, “No. _No_. We’re not doing this again.”

“Last time. I promise.” And Corbin actually holds out his pinky, “Come on. I’m horny and you know I’m a great lay.”

“A mediocre lay at best.” Roman snaps back at him, hating the way he knows he’s going to do this. Hates the way Corbin is looking at him because he knows it’s going to happen too.

Corbin closes the gap between them, kissing Roman, sliding his tongue into Roman’s awaiting mouth. He hates how much he likes it, hates the way Corbin’s hand twirls into his hair, pulling him close. Roman works his own arms around him, wrapping them around Corbin’s neck. Pulling him down, to get a better angle which both of them appreciate. Corbin’s other hand slides down to grab hold of Roman’s ass, smacking it softly to make Roman gasp into the taller man’s mouth.

Just like that they’re moving frantically. They end up crashing into a shelf, with Corbin scooping Roman up until he’s sitting on the shelf, legs wrapped around his waist. Both of them trying to find the best rhythm to grind against each other as they get their clothes off as quickly as they can, trying their best not to stray too far away from each other’s mouths.

Roman slides himself closer to the ledge of the shelf, getting a better position to line himself up with Corbin. The second he twists into the right position and the angle is right. The sensation is glorious. Both of them moan at the contact. He may not like Corbin, but god is it not hot when he spits into his hand, then wraps his wet hand around their cocks. Then their thrusting into Corbin’s wet hand. It feels so fucking good. Corbin is good for something.

“Fuck, Ro. Wanna fuck you, let me fuck you later.” Corbin pants into his ear, all deep and breathy and it makes Roman’s toes curl. He tucks his head into the crook of Roman’s neck, licking and sucking as he thrusts into his hand.

Roman’s nodding, wanting Corbin to fuck him now. Part of him ready to beg, but he won’t, he can wait, “Yeah, yeah, yeah. _Corbin_.”

He throws his head back in pleasure, as Corbin runs a finger over the tip of his cock. Yeah, ok, so maybe, Corbin is better than a mediocre lay. He’ll never say that to him, but the thought of Corbin fucking him later is going to make him come.

“I’m gonna come.” Roman pants out, digging his fingers into Corbin’s shoulder.

Corbin bites down on his neck, he tightens his grip on their cocks, “Yeah, babe, come for me. _Please_.”

Roman comes, just like that because he asked nicely and Roman is nice.

“You gonna come for me Corbin.” Roman pants, pushing Corbin’s hand away from his cock and replaces it with his own hand using his come. It’s so hot listening Corbin whine and gasp in his ear and when he comes, Roman’s cock twitches. He can’t wait for later. If they had lube, he’d let Corbin fuck him right now.

“Fuck. That was good. You still gonna let me fuck you later?” Corbin asks once they’ve cleaned up, he cleaned up by licking their mess. Which was completely unfair to watch, Roman almost pushed him down on his knees.

 _Yes_ , “Maybe. I’ll see how I feel.” Roman says as he walks out the pantry.

He can hear Corbin rush to catch up with him, “We both know that ass is mine later.”

“Fuck off Corbin.” Roman says as Corbin smacks him on the ass as he walks past winking at him.

Roman hates him. He swears it.

“Hey Reigns! Where are the cups?”

Roman really hates Baron Corbin.


End file.
